


A very important and useful lesson in how not to write.

by The Wildehopps Protection Agency (WHPA)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Futurama reference in the tags. Can you spot it?, How never to write a story., I hate my life lmao., This story is terrible! I can't take it anymore! -computer sprouts rockets and flies out window-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHPA/pseuds/The%20Wildehopps%20Protection%20Agency
Summary: Don't write like this.Ever.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Kudos: 4





	A very important and useful lesson in how not to write.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is so _absolutely terrible_ , and my writing has improved so much, that insulting this story would literally boost my self esteem, so roast away! Please.

**Hunting ISIS: Last of the Terror Regimes** ****

_ **Disclaimer: Ignore the crossed out disclaimer, and prepare to have to cleanse yourself from the terrible story within...** _

~~Disclaimer: If you have not seen Zootopia and read The Last Days Of Zootopia , the prequel to this story, DO NOT READ THIS STORY!! You will not get this story until you see the movie, and read the prequel. Also, this story has a really dark and depressing prologue. (The story’s ending is happy, I swear!)~~

# Prologue: Wedding Bombs

“Do you, Judith Hopps, take this fox as your lawfully wedded husband?” Asked pop star singer Gazelle.

“I do,” replied Judy.

“And do you, Nicholas Wilde, take this rabbit as your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,” replied Nick.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” finished Gazelle “You may kiss the bride.”

The just-married Nick and Judy Wilde-Hopps kissed to the tune of clapping, whistling, and hundreds of whoops and hollers.

During the after party, Nick and Judy Wilde-Hopps walked over to Judy’s parents and her only surviving brother-in-law, all the others dead, thanks to the cataclysm that destroyed Zootopia. Judy’s parents, Bonnie and Stuart Hopps, were against the marriage at first, but they came around...eventually. However, Judy’s Brother-in-law, Jack Savage and his wife, Jill, (Judy’s sister) were completely for it. You probably don’t know Jack, but he is the most awesome rabbit ever. He fought a buffalo with his bare hands…and won. Jack was also a ZIA (Zootopia Intelligence Agency) and a ZBI (Zootopia Bureau of Investigation) agent before the planet Zootopia was on, Proxima B, went micronova, and he was, and still is, inspired by Judy to make a difference. Now, he works for the FBI and CIA, the U.S. versions of the ZIA and ZBI.

“Congratulations on the wedding, Judy,” Jack said, “You’ve fought all odds to be with the love of your life forever, and you beat those odds.”

“Thank you,” Judy replied with a smile.

“Promise me you’ll protect her,” Stu worried to Nick.

“I promise.”

“And don’t eat her,” added Bonnie.

And then Nick exploded, “What?! What’s with you guys? You’re always so worried about me eating the love of my life! That’s-” kaBOOM!!!

A huge explosion rocked the wedding and threw everyone off their feet. And then another. And another. Judy army crawled to Nick and they huddled close while lying on their bellies.

When the onslaught was over, Judy and Nick stood up and brushed off.

“I think we should go find your parents,” Nick suggested.

“I agree. I hope they’re okay,” Judy worried.

They found Jack and Jill who, like Judy and Nick, got off with only some scratches and bruises.

“Hey Jack, can you help us find my parents?” Judy asked.

“Sure,” Jack replied

“We need to split up to cover more ground,” Judy said.

“Alright, Jack and I will take one side, and you and Jill will take the other side,” Nick said.

They searched for a while until Judy called out: “Jack! Nick! Come quick! Pleeeeease!!!”

When they ran over to Judy, they found her and Jill hugging and sobbing.

“What’s wrong, Carrots?” Nick asked.

“They’re gone,” Jill whispered.

“What do you mean, who’s gone?” Jack asked.

Judy and Jill stood up, and there, lying on top of the rubble, were their parents.

“Judy, listen,” Nick said, trying to reassure her, “it’s all right, they’re in a better place,” he added, putting his paw on Judy’s shoulder. She slapped him.

“It’s not alright!” She screamed, “My parents are dead! I can’t believe you said that!” She went back to sobbing. Then said, “I’m sorry, I'm under a lot of stress right now. I mean, my parents are dead and it should have been me.”

“Don’t believe that.”

“Well, if you think about it logically, I was right under where the first bomb exploded,” Judy said, still crying. Then, still crying, she hugged Nick and whispered, “and so were you.”

“Did anyone else notice that Bonnie’s still breathing?” Jack asked.

“What?” Judy, Nick and Jill asked at the same time.

“Bonnie’s still breathing,” Jack repeated. Nick and Judy ran to her side and felt her.

“Yup, Mom’s still breathing,” Judy confirmed, “Call an ambulance!”

At that, Bonnie’s eyes fluttered open and she started speaking in short raspy breaths: “Nick...please...protect...our...daughter.”

“I promise I will,” Nick said, while choking up and stroking her head.

“And...Judy...hold...me,” she continued.

So Judy put one arm over her mom’s stomach and one arm under her mom’s neck and pulled her into her lap.

And while Bonnie was in Judy’s lap, she stroked Judy’s cheek.

“Such a pretty face....you have such a pretty face,” Bonnie repeated, then she said: “One last request before I die, promise you’ll avenge us.”

“I promise.” Judy replied, then she continued, “Mom, keep your eyes on me. No, don’t shut them, we’ll get through this together. Mom please. Please! PLEASE! NOOOOOO!” She screamed.

“Judy,” Nick said, “she’s gone.”

“She’s not… She’s not… SHE’S NOT GONE!” Judy persisted.

“Judy,” Nick repeated, “she’s gone.”

Finally, Judy accepted the fact that her parents were both dead and said aloud to nobody in particular, “Mom and Dad, if you can hear this, I will avenge you!” she said through gritted teeth and with fire in her eyes, “I will find out who killed you and blow them off the face of the earth!” she yelled, slamming her fist on a hunk of rubble. And then she started weeping. The weeping turned to crying. Finally, the crying became sobbing.

**Author's Note:**

> No complements allowed (even if you think the story is actually good, in which case you need to go to a mental institution). Also, this story is _so bad_ that I only need to stop at chapter one! I don't even _need_ to post chapters two or three!


End file.
